<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hypnotist's Agreement by NervousAliceCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048649">The Hypnotist's Agreement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious'>NervousAliceCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work (Kinda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dolls, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it look like if Lilith and Calvin actually did something together? (Or as together as personal animosity will allow).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hypnotist's Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cw: Brief needles, quick and then it's over. Fate worse than death.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up rooted to the spot.</p>
<p>Staring straight ahead at a wall of fancy, hung-up dresses-</p>
<p>The windows are painted over, and it is deathly-cold.</p>
<p>…..Someone swings into your field of vision.</p>
<p>“Hello, dear”.</p>
<p>Red hair.</p>
<p>Maid outfit.</p>
<p>Your heartbeat increases in speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to see you have awoken”.</p>
<p>She smiles.</p>
<p>Brushes a stray curl out of your face-</p>
<p>“I’m sure you are a bit confused…but do not worry. We have no intention of hurting you”.</p>
<p>You highly doubt that-</p>
<p>You struggle to move.</p>
<p>Not even so much as a twitch.</p>
<p>The woman notices.</p>
<p>“It’s only a serum….but it seals your bones in an inhibiting lock for as long as you live”.</p>
<p>You blink-or at least, try to.</p>
<p>Horror sits just outside your reach.</p>
<p>It feels as if you’re only dreaming-</p>
<p>She takes your limp hand, and inserts a needle into the vein of your arm with a prick.</p>
<p>-Now it’s <strong>here.</strong></p>
<p>You <strong><em>hate</em></strong> those-!!</p>
<p>White liquid flows.</p>
<p>Your fear dulls.</p>
<p>She takes your other hand.</p>
<p>Inserts a needle.</p>
<p>Clear liquid flows.</p>
<p>This one tingles, though not in an unpleasant way.</p>
<p>Just knowing that they are there is enough to make you feel sick, despite your sudden lack of ability to be properly afraid-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s see…..”</p>
<p>She turns to the rack.</p>
<p>“Which one….?”</p>
<p>A tear slithers down your cheek.</p>
<p>“Hmmm….”</p>
<p>Cloth rustles as she rejects the blue, the green-</p>
<p>“Pink?”</p>
<p>You want to <em>gag.</em></p>
<p>“No….too flashy”.</p>
<p>The dress is slid to the side-</p>
<p>“Ah”.</p>
<p>You see the faintest hints of <em>that</em> color.</p>
<p>“This one will do nicely”.</p>
<p>White.</p>
<p>Your stomach<em> twists.</em></p>
<p>Swishing it nearly off its hanger, she faces you.</p>
<p>Everything in you screams to get away!</p>
<p>As she comes closer…and closer….</p>
<p>And closer.</p>
<p>And closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And closer-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You poor child….”</p>
<p>Her smile falls.</p>
<p>She wipes away your silent tears with a black glove-</p>
<p>“Don’t cry. You’re with us now. You’ll be alright”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad for a first-timer”.</p>
<p>He grins from the window, a charming young man-</p>
<p>On the outside.</p>
<p>“You didn’t even have to kill her”.</p>
<p>The redhead coolly meets his eyes.</p>
<p>“I never intended to”.</p>
<p>She doesn’t look back.</p>
<p>Though she is sorely tempted…</p>
<p>“Perhaps it would have been kinder-“</p>
<p>“Too late for regrets”, he informs her cheerily.</p>
<p>“What’s done is done”.</p>
<p>He heads over to the backroom, swiping shoulders with her in the process.</p>
<p>She frowns.</p>
<p>His voice floats.</p>
<p>“One to keep her calm, one to prolong death for ever and ever”.</p>
<p>There is the sound of someone-or something-being lifted.</p>
<p>“Dare I ask if you want a personal delivery?”</p>
<p>Her crimsons spear him.</p>
<p>“No”.</p>
<p>She gently relieves him of the catatonic creation.</p>
<p>“I will do it myself”.</p>
<p>Loving eyes sweep over the blonde hair, blue eyes.</p>
<p>She cradles her just a bit closer-</p>
<p>The man snorts.</p>
<p>“Be certain not to stiff me, now-“</p>
<p>“Quite right”.</p>
<p>The woman snaps her fingers.</p>
<p>A crisp, clean staccato-</p>
<p>“I do owe you, don’t I”.</p>
<p>Doll daughter and mother begin to fade…..</p>
<p>“Rest assured, you will never be pursued again”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyebrows raise to the ceiling…but he lets her go.</p>
<p>After all…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not like she knows he could wake the girl at any time, thereby undoing all of her hard work in an instant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I seem to remember this being brought up on Discord once, but it took me forever to think of an ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>